Pen's Return
by Quilliam
Summary: Sort of my breaking into the fanfic-dom. I'm mostly new to the fandom, so this may not be the greatest or most accurate of fics. I've only seen the first season, and though I know more of what happens because internet, this story probably happens around that time. Feel free to critique it, as long as you're being fair and not just hating. It's the first installment, more to come.


It was midyear when he first clopped into town. Worn, weary, and dusty, he simply asked to be pointed to the nearest lake or river. After finding somepony willing to even speak to him, he was off again. He wasn't seen again until much later, when he met the first of the Elements of Harmony, as close as she could be to nature...

"Aaah!" the yellow mare squeals, pink curls bobbing as she steps back. The black stallion, although the term must be used lightly given his thin physique, shakes water from his body as he exits the lake. His normally dark grey hair was tinted to black from the water. The mare bolts off in what he assumes is fear, though he is unsure why. A quick observation of his environment informs him he had drifted to a different bank along the water. The mare was most likely afraid of the sudden appearance of a stranger. He shakes his head and tail then goes off to find her.

She was behind a bush, quivering. He stares at her, though she sees it as more of a glare, and he huffs a blast of air. As he opens his mouth to speak, she squeals again. He closes his mouth, takes a step back, and tries again.

"I apologize if I frightened you, but you see, I had simply meant to wash some filth from my coat when I drifted from my entry point in the water." The mare looks at him quizzically. He realizes these simple earth ponies probably aren't used to such eloquent speaking. He gives it a third attempt. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I was just cleaning myself and I drifted away."  
"Oh…Okay." The mare stands slowly. "I'm…I'm Fluttershy."  
"Pen. You may address me as Pen," he replies darkly.  
"Uh, okay, uh, Pen. Excuse me, but where are you from?"  
Pen scoffs, then quickly glares. "I am from nowhere. I wander the lands as I see fit. Tell me, do you live in the town I passed through?"

"Well, I kinda, but no. You see, I-"

"Out with it!" Pen orders impatiently. Fluttershy cowers and ducks down.  
"I'm sorry. I live in the woods." Pen sighs, hopelessly lost with the timid yellow pony. He notes the butterflies on her flank, and just about laughs as he turns and walks away. How fitting for such a fragile and scared thing of a pony. He stretches, but finds his tail locking up. Hmm, he thinks to himself, I'll need to get that worked out of it. He presses on; back towards the town he had left. They seemed like simple folk, and he was sure they'd welcome him.

As Pen walks along, he is distinctly aware of another presence. Someone is near... He's flush to the ground in an instant as something flies overhead. There is a thud, and a tree nearby shudders. Pen stands to see a bright pink pony crumpled against the trunk. As he attempts to see if she's alright, she springs back to life, and bounds around him. "Ohmygoshyou'renewaren'tyou? IknoweveryponyinPonyvilleandIdefinitelydon'tknowyo u! So, what's your name?" Pen takes a solid few seconds to process her voice and the things she said. He happens to notice the balloon mark on her leg."I'm Pen, and yes, I'm not from here. I'm mostly passing through, but I need-"

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Pen winces at the expected verbal onslaught. "Youhavegottostaywithme! Wecanhave so much fun." Pen holds up a hoof to silence her.

"No. Thank you, but I require certain necessities. Books, for one, and you seem like the illiterate type."

Unsure at the word illiterate, the pink pony kept on. "You don't know my name, do you? Sorry, every pony around here calls me Pinkie Pie- Ohohoh, you could stay with Twilight! She and Spike, that's her assistant dragon and the cutest dragon ever, they both live in this HUUUGE tree that's also a library and there are books everywhere! Let's go!" The pony was soon a pink blur, and Pen had no other real choice besides following. He follows the trail of dust she threw up more than her.

Spike grumbles as he is forced to get the knocking at the door. It was probably just Pinkie Pie with some new- As soon as he opens the door, the pink blur is inside. As she bounced around, Spike rubs his smarting head. Then he notices the pony walking up to the library.

"Hey, who's that?" the prepubescent dragon asks the baker pony.

"His name...is Pen. He's really...cool…and new...to Ponyville...and he needs...a place…to staAAAY!" There was a solid thunk as Pinkie hit the ground. She had been jumping up and down on a seat. Pen steps to the entrance, and looks in. Pink pony on ground, purple and green dragonling at door, purple pony coming from upstairs.  
"Spike, who is it?" she asks, supposedly of the dragon.  
"I dunno. Pinkie said his name is Pen." The newcomer in question clears his throat.

"Yes, that would be me. I require some place to stay the days that I am here in...Ponyville?"

The purple pony nods. She clops over to the door. Pen notices the mark on her leg, like sunset-colored sparkles. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant, Spike." Flank mark explained, Pen bows.

"A pleasure. About some accommodations..."

"Oh, of course. I sure we have a spare room or something."

"No need. I require little space indoors."

"Nonsense. Spike, go make our guest some space." Spike the dragon grumbles as he walks away.

"I'm sure this library has many texts on...magic." Twilight looks over the pony before her quizzically. Then she gasps. "Your tail! And your horn!" Pen nods slowly, acknowledging his faults.

"The tail was lost in an experiment. I find this mechanical one to be fine." The current tail was bit frightening, Pen supposed. "As for the horn..." He taps the fragment still on his skull, unsure of how much to say. "Let's leave it at I'm fine without it. However, I require some cloth for a new satchel. My previous was...worn to shreds."

Twilight takes a moment to respond, focused on his tail and horn. The tail is the most bizarre at first, starting with a lengthy curved rotating joint connected to two overlapping segments that resembled claws. But as she observed his horn, she notices something odd. While there's only a stump left, and while the break was quite rough, it is smooth enough to look intentional. She snaps back to reality when she sees his impatience. "Huh? Oh, of course. Spike will tell you the way; I have some business to attend to." Twilight trots away, followed by a dragon's groan.

At the sight of the shop's name, Carousel Boutique, Pen nearly left. But, deciding it was his best, if not only, choice, he went in. He instantly regrets it as the pony whom apparently runs the shop gasps in horror.

"How _ever_ dreadful, dear. How can you go about looking like _such_ a rough vagabond?"

Pleased to at least find someone on the same vocabulary level as him, Pen replies, "I've just nearly ended a terrible journey. I've had little time to wash up, just bathing in the lake outside town."  
"That will never do, absolutely not. We must get you properly cleaned and dressed. Where are you off to, the Princess' castle? You _are_ tall, aren't you? Well, I have just the-"  
"No, but thank you, miss. I actually just need some sturdy cloth to make myself a satchel, and I must be on my way." Pen dips his head.  
"Nonsense, I can't have you walking about like some ruffian, can I? You simply must wear something publically presentable."

"I insist, Miss…?"

"_Rarity_, dear." Rarity, the white, slightly silver pony with the curled purple hair, gives a small bow. On her sides are sets of crystalline markings.

"Rarity, then. I am _quite_ sure, all I need is some cloth. I'm in quite the hurry." He couldn't help but mock her inflections slightly.  
She ignores it, or didn't hear. "Perhaps I could just sell you a bag-"  
"Again, no, thank you, I'm sure I only have the money for the cloth. I require a bag of…exact specifications." Pen stirs his mane, tied into a ponytail behind his head. It's haphazard, as if it had not be washed or undone for some time.

Rarity, obviously off-put, disappears to retrieve the cloth. By the time she returned, Pen had procured the money for payment. She shakes her head at the bits.

Taking the cloth in a roll, he bows his head low. "Thank you. I'll take my leave." He starts into a canter and is off again. He needed to be alone for some time.

It isn't long before he has the satchel around his neck and on one shoulder. "Open space...some botanical supplies...farm perhaps..." Pen mumbles as he walks along. It just so happened he came upon one soon. More of an orchard, he was sure a more homestead-like location was nearby. Despite that, he preferred the solitary idea of the empty orchards. Apples, it would seem, are the main, if not only, crop of this farm. As he wanders, he searches for certain species of grasses, weeds, and flowers and gathers them in his new bag. He picks an apple each from a few different trees for good measure. It isn't long before he hears a distinct rumble every few seconds. It grows louder as he walks towards it, until there is no more rumbling.

"I know y'all're in there. Might as well c'mon out." Taking a deep breath, Pen exits the shadowy protection.

Only quick wit saves him, then, from the powerful kick that flew at him. He is nearly to his assailant's side in one step thanks to his long legs, and backs away quickly. From the side, he can see the apples on her flank. The orange mare whirls on him, ready to go again. "I don' know you, but if yer here to steal the recipe fer our cider-"

"Excuse me if I stop you there, but I'm not. I'm just wandering through. I've had a rough day. First there was a terribly timid girl, an overly excited mare, and a very pushy seamstress, and now I've just about been assaulted." Pen would have continued, but he is curious about the short, country laugh from the pony before him.

"I see ya met some of mah friends. Yea, they ARE a bit much, until ya get used to 'em." "Lovely. I take it you don't want to kick me now." Pen looks at her warily.

"'Course not. A friend of my friends is a friend o' mine. Jess don' be going sneaking around no more, or you might REALLY get bucked." Despite not liking the way she spoke, he respects her for speaking her mind. Truth wasn't easy to come by, Pen has found.

"It was nice meeting you, then. I really would rather be by myself. I'm not used to so many ponies about." Not waiting for a reply, Pen is off.

"Wait! I never did get yer name." The orange mare called, following him.

Pen groans inwardly. "I'm Pen."

"Well that's an odd name if'n there ever was one. Ahm Applejack and I live with mah family jes over that hill there."

"Applejack...you seem very nice, but I need... Actually, if you have any old containers I could have. Glass jars, bottles, the like."

"Weeell...we may have some old cider bottles." Applejack seems to contemplate it for a moment.

"I would be most appreciative," Pen insists. Applejack nods and leads him out of the orchard and down to the house that appeared between the trees.

The bottles are larger than Pen is used to, but would suffice to begin with, especially missing proper equipment. But that would come in time, he hoped. Thanking the orange pony and her odd, apple-themed family, Pen sets off again. Deciding clear fields would be his next best shot at privacy, he went in search of some. He walks for possibly an hour or more before deciding on a clear, meadowy field. Setting the bottles aside, filled with water, he began to lay out his herbal supplies. Flower petals were delicately removed, and set on a wide stone, smooth and roughly round. He drips water on them to help them dry out better. Next, he crushes the grasses into separate piles along the stone. He eats one apple, and cut the other three into fourths. Seeds are removed and set aside. The juice is carefully crushed into an empty bottle. The slivers of fruit were also set out to dry. Satisfied in his work, Pen leaves the stone tablet unattended a moment, settling the crushed grass into various pouches he was able to make with the extra cloth. More pouches await the drying materials. In the span of a second, Pen is rammed into and flipped sideways. He catches his balance midair and landed on all fours, facing his attacker.

"Damn," he swears, recognizing the black, seven pointed star draped over the mark on the grey pegasus' flank. "So you did find me." The assailant gives no reply. Pen dashes and spins, metal tail whipping around. The pegasus narrowly dodges it, and tries to headbutt Pen. The nomadic pony hops back, and then front flips over his opponent, tail leaving a gash on the pegasus. The grey pony jumps around to meet Pen, but there is a burst of sound, and something rams HIS side. Pen steps back, confused. The blur of pegasi went some meters away, so Pen gallops to follow.

A blue mare is standing atop the grey stallion, smiling proudly. She notices Pen and nodded towards him. "Thought you needed some help. Look how weak this pony is." Pen sees the cloth with the black star on the ground. He puts a hoof on it, bites one end, and tears. The cloth comes apart easily, and when it did, the grey pony faded into ash and blew away in the smooth wind. "What?" The blue mare backs up, surprised.

"Worry not. They're just someponies who want me dead. Thank you." The black traveler bows low. "My name is Pen, an I'm forever grateful."

"Rainbow Dash, fastest pony alive. And no prob. Did you see how I came in and just saved you?" The energetic pegasus drops low to the ground as if to pounce. Pen gets the sense her body ran on adrenaline alone. Her side's mark is a cloud with a lightning bolt the same several colors of her hair; red, yellow, blue. He also notices some green in her hair, not in the mark.

"Yes. Well, I must gather my things."

Rainbow Dash looks up at him. "Hey, you sure you're okay. You're bleeding." Pen looks at his left side. He had definitely hit some rocks when the attacker tackled him.

"I'll be fine. A kind pony, Twilight Sparkle I think, is giving me accommodations, I'm sure she has medical supplies."

"YOU know Twilight? She's one of my best friends."

Pen instantly regrets everything he's told her. "I'll take you there. Like I said, no one's faster than me."

Pen slides his satchel on, all supplies set away. "No, it's alright. I'll just walk."

Without warning, Rainbow Dash zips under his tall legs and lifts him away. He was startled, but quickly resigns to his fate. It was that or plummet, he decided.

The six ponies gathered, discussing something about the summer solstice. Pen mostly ignores them, focusing on the boiling water instead. When he had finished that, he boils various ingredients into each. Proud of the impromptu apothecary work, he stands to get his bag.  
Only to turn and come chest to snout with Pinkie Pie.  
"Ooooooh. What's that stuff?" she asks inquisitively. Pen sighs.  
"Just some potions I brewed."  
"OH! Like Zecora?" Pen opens his mouth to ask who that is, thought against it, and shrugs.  
"Perhaps. I know not of her, but apothecarial work is fairly common. Though my methods are often…different." Before she could ask another question, Pen pushes into the main room of the library.  
"Excuse me, Twilight Sparkle. I believe I heard you mention the name Celestia."  
The group of mares looked at him oddly, before Twilight answered, "Uh, yes. Princess summer solstice is tomorrow, and we hold a celebration every year. How do you not-"  
"I come from far away. South east, beyond the badlands."  
"And you _walked_ here?" Rainbow Dash asks incredulously.

Pen had to laugh. "I never claimed to do it in a day. No, I've been gone from my home, rather, where my home stood, for moons now."  
"Then you just _have_ to come to the celebration with us, dear," Rarity chimes in. "It's a special day, and _every_pony just must see it."

"I'd much like to. I'll need something to wear, though…" Rarity shot up and rushed him from the room, towards her boutique, all the while rambling about various styles and colors.

Pen, though reluctant to let her, eventually conceded to letting her take his measurements. She was quicker in her speech, her words running over each other. Or so it seemed to the half disinterested Pen, who was hardly paying attention anyway. Finally, he stood before a set of mirrors, examining the suit she had made. He looks over himself with some surprise, not having expected such skill from the pony.

"Impressive," he notes of the rich blue cloth, simplistic yet far from plain. Stylized on the coat is a winding swirl of many threads, the pattern spiderwebbing about the outfit. His hair has also been touched up, mostly brushed and cleaned, retied into his traditional ponytail style. One of the things he did miss about magic, one should note.

"Only the best for a friend, dear," Rarity says kindly.

"Friend...I've not been called that for some time..." Pen stares at his reflection with an almost loathing glare.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I've overstepped some-"

"It's alright. It's nice...to be wanted," he adds quickly. "I've been a wandering outcast for some time, and it's so hard to remember my past..."

Rarity smiles at him. "Don't think on it. It's a time for celebration, you know. It's when ponies are happy. You should try it some time." There's a call from outside, and Rarity opens the front door to find the other mares gathered.

"C'mon," Pinkie Pie waves, "Applejack invited us all for cider!" Rarity looks back at Pen.

"Well come on then, we don't want to keep them waiting." Pen looks at them, and smiles. It's a tempting offer...

"What the hay, I'll go." He slips his satchel on and follows the six friends.

The cider, Pen is open to admit, is the greatest he's had. The flavor itself is indescribably amazing, its sweetness unimaginable. There aren't words already made with enough meaning to describe what Pen is given to drink. Perhaps it's a matter of perspective, he thinks to himself. I only recently crossed a desert.

The friends, he notes, are trying hard to be kind to him. It's borderline baffling that they'd open to a stranger they'd met the same day. He'd been given supplies, food, and a place to stay with no pressing questions to his past. It was...different. Was this what it meant to be friendly? To have friends?

There are many things Pen contemplates as he observes the group. There was a bonfire nearby, crackling with the dying embers of the memory of a roaring flame. As the wood had become coal, and the coal ash, Pen studied the group. It finally came to be too much to bear, so he cleared his throat for attention.

"It seems odd, that six ponies so unlike one another would come together. After all, opposites attracting only goes so far."

The six fillies took a moment to contemplate his words. There was a ring of truth, but it was Twilight who dispelled it. "When I first came here, I was told to make friends. I met them, one by one, and they each showed me part of what it meant to be a friend. When different people get along, it makes harmony. And that harmony is friendship."

Pen looks from one smiling face to the next. "I see. Or so I believe I do. You each treat each other a kindness the other deserves, and together you compliment one another." Pens simplification is much the opposite to the other ponies, but very soon all seven are on the same page.

The hard cider lasts long into the night, but slowly the ponies fade to sleep. Fluttershy was, as Pen expected, the first to collapse, much to the others' amusement as she lay sleeping on the table. Pen had feared Pinkie Pie would outlast them all until Rainbow Dash challenged her to a drinking contest and both were out cold, tied for victory. Rarity excused herself, still sober enough to walk a straight line due to her meager sips. Twilight could hardly hold her alcohol and was escorted home by Rarity.

Which left Applejack and Pen, respective experience with such drink the most likely reason.

"So, Applejack. You've shown me such kindness, all of you, but I want the truth; is there any ulterior motive to helping me?"

The mare gives off a sweet, country laugh. "A'course not. We's jess wanna make ya feel welcome, is all. We's don't get too many ponies ta these parts, so's it's a special thing when we do." Despite the slurring, Pen understands.

"Thank you, then. It's good to not be spurned. Others see me, and they turn help away."

"It's s'alright's... Jess don' be so distant. Ponies wanna git to know an interestin' face." She laughs again, and it becomes clear Pen should help her sleep. After leaving her in her family's care, he helps the others to Twilight's, not knowing where else to take them. Finally, he drifts off into a restless slumber.

The morning that came was especially beautiful, Pen notes. Not that the last three hours of sleeplessness weren't absolutely wonderful. The grey clouds that brewed foreboded a dark day indeed, but Pen ignored his own nagging thoughts. He set about finishing the brew he expected to need. When there was a groaning from the from room, he knew he did.

As he enters, the ponies looking ragged from the night before, he slides a small cup to each of them.

"Drink. It's for the head." They take the cups, and Pen represses a sudden dark thought. The three drink, and feel better quickly.

"What was that, it was so delicious and now my head is all full of me again and-"

"It was a simple remedy. I make them for a living," he interrupts the energetic pink pony.

"Wow. Thanks, Pen. I feel awesome." Rainbow Dash gets up and stretches. Fluttershy mumbles what was probably some thanks. Pen nods at her.

"It's simply what I do for...those who are so friendly."

"I don't suppose you have more of your magic tonic," Twilight groans as she came down. Pen pours another cup and gives it to her to drink. She takes it, thanking him.

"Perhaps such a celebration as last night should be rare," Pen says, making light of the events. "The beginning of summer is upon us." The astute purple mare notes the marked solemnity in Pen's voice.

"You don't sound too happy about it. After all, it's time for celebration."

"Ah, I forget myself. Around these parts, winter is the hardest time. Across the badlands, summer was the most feared time of year. Water would be scarce, food would..." He trails off as he notices the other ponies' attention to what is said, worry on their faces. "Forget it was mentioned. My mood should not dampen a happy day for you."

Soon enough, he was able to convince to go about as they would have. At some point, Pen finds himself alone in the library. He had been in the kitchen, brewing again, and was surprised to find the building vacant. He heads outside, and mild surprise was felled by shock. Overnight, literally, the town had been transformed. Decorations were everywhere. The black traveler had thought about why there were no decorations a day before a huge celebration, and here was his answer. Rarity caught sight of him and waves him over.

"I have your suit ready for the event, darling."

"Wonderful, Miss Rarity." Pen glances around, wary. "I must ask. What entails today's celebration?"

"Well, for one, calling it today's is a stretch. _All_ the ponies gather around and spend the night in bliss. Upon the rise of the next day, the Princess raises the sun."

"Ah, the princess. Thank you, Miss Rarity. I must be off." Pen glanced at the sky as he walked away. The clouds still loomed ahead.

"Excuse me," he stops a random pony. "What do you think of the weather?"

The confused pony looks up. "Why, it's a beautiful day. Perfect for the biggest celebration of the year."

"Of course. Thank you." Pen watches the grey mass above darkly.

And so it was the longest day, for Pen at least. He spent his time avoiding anywhere he could see the cloud. It became increasingly difficult when it got around that he was a "potion maker." The next time he saw Pinkie Pie, he was sure to give her a sharp glare, to which she smiled embarrassedly. Ponies from all over town wanted his attention, hoping to get some kind of potion from him. It took him most of the day, but he decided he had finally taught them the words tincture and brew. The two kinds made little difference to the townsfolk, and they forced their way around him to purchase things. He had to explain his equipment was makeshift and ingredients rare, but after a few demonstrations, they were buying them up. The things they wanted ranged from tonics for the stomach and head, things to revitalize the blood, and the inevitable "snake oil" of his wares; a small grey tablet that, when ingested, promoted an overall metabolic boost. Wary as though he was to sell it, the town just about demanded it from him. It was almost frightening to see them take each of theirs immediately. He was once run out of a town because they would not listen when he said the tablets took three to five hours to process in the stomach. As people looked around, expecting to feel like superponies, Pen began to pack his wares. He had a good run of this town, he figured. Suddenly though, a elderly mare spoke up, saying she felt a lot better. From there, it was mind over matter. They were convinced his products worked, and though they truly did, they had not worked yet. It made Pen think, that the old pony would do such a thing as lie to help a stranger, if she intended to help at all. It was confusing, but it wasn't the first time somepony from this town did something counter to his expectations of ponies in general. He couldn't help but wonder what other placebos they'd been fed in their lives.

As dusk settled in, younglings were tucked away. Now it remains that the adults, or whoever could pass as such, have the real festivities. The biggest part of the celebration is the odd mingling of casual and formal. While dress is definitely appropriate of a ball, the feel of the event is more akin to a block party. There are many treats strewn across long tables, supplied by the bakery the pink pony works at. Pen samples some cider, mildly surprised to find it alcoholic. The punch as well, he learns immediately after. The water would appear to be the one thing not guaranteed to get one smashed.

"Oh, darling, you look lovely," an eloquent voice comments. Pen smiles to face Rarity.

"Thanks to you, no less. I'm afraid I'm showing signs of my age. I stick out, and not due to my height."

"Nonsense. You look as dashing as the handsomest colts around here, if not more so," she adamantly insists.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I know of the tinge of silver on my muzzle, though it may be due more to stress than my own age."

"Stress, dear?"

Pen shuffles his feet uncomfortably. "Well, yes. You see, I was a...mayor of sorts. My settlement was thriving for some time, but we had a hard run. Soon, there was not a pony but me for miles. I finally garnered the courage to leave. It's hard to recall it sometimes..."

"I never had an idea about it. I'm so _sorry_ for intruding on your past." Rarity seems taken aback by the explanation.

"Like before, think on it not. It was my past. It seems to me now I'm wanted again."

"Ah yes, your sales. Well, it's best to have something to commit your time to. Idle hooves to dark deeds, they say."

"It's when my hooves are idle that they are their lightest..." Pen mutters.

"What dear?"

"Nothing, Miss Rarity. I must be off. I find the cold only sufferably unpleasant." Pen bows as he leaves. He doesn't want to show any emotion as the dawn approaches. He checks the moon and assumes dawn is some three hours off.

_So be it_, he says to himself, _my resolve has lasted me these years, it lasted the past moons, it can last me a few minutes_.

Dawn was nearly at hand. Pen could hardly contain himself, something he had trained himself to do. As he watches the eastern skies, the other ponies all gather around. There is a wide dais set off further east. Several guards are all around it, stone faced and resolute. Pen finds them more likable than most, but what came next was the long awaited moment, though different for Pen. As they all looked on, a white horse takes the steps of the platform with a practiced, fluid grace. She turns her head, multicolored hair billowing without aid of wind. She ascends the dais and the the air, wings unfurling and rushing to lift her. She canters into the sky, and with an air of majesty and magic, the sun ascends with her. As light is brought to the world, a shadow is cast on the gathering. Ponies grow worried; the pegasi had moved all the clouds in preparation. Pen growls deep in his throat, baser fear suppressed by trained hatred. They can see the dark cloud in the sky above them, but Pen can now see it isn't a cloud.

It's a mass of pegasi.

In the shortly ensuing minutes, chaos broke out. The army of alike grey ponies came crashing as a wave of biting and kicking. Pen whips about, slicing here and there to bring them down. He casts his gaze about at the soonest lull in attack, locating ponies he knows. The ferociously energetic pegasus Rainbow Dash is the quickest into the fray, recognizing the same grey pony from the other day, now a hundred times more. The overly happy baker is cowering with the shy yellow mare, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy as Pen recalls. The old woman who vouched for him before is beating down a grey pegasus with a stick. With only a second to take pride in his vitality potion, Pen swings back into conflict. It's a hard pressed battle, but soon enough Twilight is easily seen blasting bolts of magic from her horn.

Magic. As much as he despises it, he cannot help but feel thankful there are unicorns about. And one princess. Celestia is taking them down dozens at a time. An anger burns in her eyes that Pen can only admire before he's grabbed and taken to the skies.

"We FiNallY haVe YoU, olD one. yOU caN HiDe FrOM us No loNgeR." It's voice is hoarse, the best description for it being "wrong."

"I don't need to hide." Pen's tail pierces the false pony's stomach, gutting it. It fades into grey nothing and Pen finds himself on a quick trip to the ground. Rainbow Dash sees him, and lives up to her name in dashing forth. Several of the attackers pile onto her, and the ground rises to meet Pen quickly.

Light fills the room, sound fills the air. Annoyance enters his mind, and consciousness fills Pen's head. He attempts to rise, but crippling pain blinds him for a moment. As his vision clears, he sees eight ponies. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, a doctor...

And Celestia.

"To what do I owe the honor," he grunts as he sits up.

There's a moment of intense silence. "I wanted to make sure the newcomer was alright. I like to make sure everypony is alright when things go...awry."

Pen bites his tongue as he prepares a response. Why is thinking so hard? "It's a pleasure to...meet you, Princess Celestia. I've...heard much." The words weren't coming right, his mind clouded.

"It's good to see you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Pen," he sighs. "I've been called Pen so long no other name matters."

"Hmm? We're you ever called something else?" Celestia leans in, intrigued. The other ponies shuffle uncomfortably.

"The other is not for the ears of others, your Majesty." The title is said with a unnoticeable scorn.

"Are you alright, Pen?" Pinkie Pie blurts out.

Pen looks at her, then smiles and sighs. "I'm fine. I thank you all, and apologize. I will leave the town immediately following my recovery."

"Leave? Now why wou'd ya go an do that fer?"

"Absolutely. You can't mean to leave after staying so short a time," Rarity adds to the country pony.

"You all deserve some explanation. Those things, although they appeared as ponies, are shades. Apparitions from the underworld. And they came for me."

"They...what?" Twilight asks, slight anger in her voice.

"My past haunts me, literally. I try to avoid them, and I thought I'd lost them. I was so close to..." He falls silent. Celestia tosses her mane.

"Everypony out. Our guest requires rest." She ushers her citizens out, then looks back at Pen. "I know you're an alchemist. I can smell it on you. Fix your self up and be in my throne room at sunset."

Pen has little choice but to nod, and drink a bottle of foul tasting fluid when she's gone.

"I see you've arrived." The princess is up on a throne in the grand room Pen enters. It had taken most of the day to recover, and the sun was beginning to set. As promised, despite not being fully well, he came.

"While little information does actually reach the badlands, everyone knows about your sister. I assume you wanted her away for our parley."

"You overstep your boundaries, traveler. You do seem familiar, but if you think I called you here for any reason other than the threat you pose, you-"

Pen barks a short laugh. "I must have aged poorly then, though you look exactly the same."

Celestia rears her head back, slighted by the interruption. "How dare you speak to your princess in such a manner.

"You act boldly for one so insignificant."

"That's a harsh word to use on the old court alchemist."

"Alchem... I see." The princess settles down and smiles. "Hadn't you exiled yourself?"

"And I brought several dozen with me. Whom you let die."

"Starting this again, are we?"

"It's not something I'm starting. You were always against the beginning of a new colony."

"Because ponies could die."

Pen smashes a hoof into the tiles. "You _let_ them die!"

"There was no way to get the supplies transferred," she waves it off.

"Or was it because of how much you opposed the idea? I-"

"You ignored my cautions. You didn't want my help from the beginning, I decided you did not deserve it in the end."

"I didn't!" Pen clears his throat after the yell. Quieter, "I still don't." With slightly more conviction, "But they did."

"And what of them? You ended up surviving." She narrows her eyes at him.

"In that regard...I suppose you were right. My knowledge allowed me to thrive in the harsh land. I thought I taught them enough, but then the droughts started, and it got worse." Pen lowers his head. "I should not have snapped at you, it was not my place."

"Are you repentant of your actions?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia. I was so angry for so long, and I still am, but I have never known who to be angry with. I thought I was angry with you, but after getting it all…out, it doesn't feel better." Eyes closed, he speaks more to himself than her, "Perhaps it is true that you could not send help. But I want to believe I could have saved them. I want to believe I'm not just angry with myself."

"I'm sure you did all you could," she says softly.

"...Of the ponies that have taken me in, I...I wish them to not know. We've both done things, Celestia. The only difference is you deserved your forgiveness. You did right."

Before the princess can speak again, the hall doors burst open. The six equine friends run in, accompanied by the dragonling.

"Pen! It's so terrible!" Rarity is wailing.

"Celestia, those grey ponies are returning," Twilight yells.

_No more aerial attacks_, Pen thinks to himself. _No, now they're just sending in the cavalry_.

So it was. Armored earth ponies, though Pen knew them as ash ponies, marched up towards the base of the mountain the magnificent castle was built in to.

"So now you've come, sent by your dark lord." As always, the grey ones had no response. _All the better_, Pen thinks, _as I have no plan_. With time running down for making one, Pen steps back a foot. With a sudden realization, he checks the surrounding grass. Locating proper ingredients, he makes a mad dash for them. The grey ponies are not ready for him to suddenly take interest in botany and stop. With the plants in teeth, he only needs water and heat. It's then that the grey army decides to attack regardless of odd behavior from their target. Pen sprints and jumps over and around the mass of ponies, making his way toward the mountainside.

"Pen, what are you doing?" Twilight yells. Assisted by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy presumably, since they're also on the ground, she runs towards him. Dropping the plants, he sighs.

"I'm going to stop them. But I need help, I'll admit." He spins, cutting through several of the weak-bodied ponies, who are dashed into puffs of ash. "Can you get water and heat it?"

"On it," Rainbow Dash says, not as wasting any time. She's back in almost no time, but several more ash ponies have fallen. She drops the bucket, and Pen spits the ingredients into it.

"Heat it, quickly," he commands. With little choice, Twilight complies.

When it's sufficiently hot in a couple seconds, he grips the handle in his teeth and flings it at the crowd of ponies. When the mixture touches the air, in expands into gas. The gas, after but a moment to spread, combusts. Pen covers the other three ponies as the flame's heat washes over them. He winces at a slight singe of pain but otherwise ignores it. When he turns back again, there's ash in the air and a scorched area on the ground.

"WOW!" Rainbow Dash screams when she sees it. "That is so awesome. How'd you do it?"

Pen coughs once. "Well, several years ago I discovered water could be separated into gasses, given the right reaction. With a few added ingredients to lower its boiling temperature, I could make an instant bomb. As you can see, it comes in handy to know."

"Quite impressive," Celestia says as she clops onto the ground.

"Princess," Pen says simply. "I expect you'll want me gone soon. I'm a threat for you to deal with, and I'd rather not be 'dealt' with." Pen starts off towards the town again.

"Halt. While 'tis true you are a threat, so are they. And if they already think you're here, they'll keep coming. You've made it quite clear you know how to handle them. I think that, in addition to the help you have brought to Ponyville, the conclusion must be that you remain here, as...the Court Alchemist again."

"Honor, you deliver me, Princess." Pen turns to her and bows.

"You do a lot of that nowadays," she remarks, smirking.

"There's a lot I owe others. I suppose I'll stay with your pupil, as I've grown accustomed to her house, and I've left a mess in her kitchen."

"What?" she cries.

"However, I did have one purpose in returning to your lands, Celestia."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Pen's eyes grow dark as he narrows them at her. "Where and what...are the Elements of Harmony?"


End file.
